ADVENTURES OFF MARRISSA ROBERTS
|last_updated= |status=On hiatus |archive_of_our_own= }} ADVENTURES OFF MARRISSA ROBERTS is an Archive of Our Own series created by Doombly, posing as MarissaTheWriter, to contain all of his stories set in the main Marrissaverse. So far, it includes five fanfics. Plot Of the five stories, only two of them, ITS MY LIFE! and THE MARRISSA GAMES, feature Marrissa Roberts, the namesake of the series, as their main character and narrator. In ITS MY LIFE!, she starts out as a test subject in Portal Labs, where she grows to dislike GLaDOS and Atlas and P-Body and longs for Wheatly, whose child, Chell Junor, she is pregnant with. Her adventures also take her to the past, where she discovers the origins of Portal Labs as Portal High School, and makes friends, such as Gabe Jonson, Caroline, the TEEN FORTRESS 2 and Ratman, as well as enemies, such as Cave Jonson. Eventually, she and her friends kill all of her enemies, as well as Assirram Strebor, an evil clone of Marrissa, and Chell Junor is given birth to. THE MARRISSA GAMES follows up on this story after a few months. Marrissa, Wheatly and Chell Junor have been living in Portal Labs, eating zombee taters, but eventually run out, forcing the three to leave. They enter District 12, from which Marrissa, alongside Primrose Evergreen and Peeta Peeta Sandwich Eater, is reaped for the 74th Hunger Games organized by the Capitol. The three eventually become victors of the Games, and, alongside Marrissa's friends from ITS MY LIFE!, help disestablish the Capitol, which was actually established by GLaDOS, posing as President Snow. The other three stories, TEEN FORTRESS 2, HARRY POTTER AN THE KILL OF SNAPE and ITS MY LIFE!: THE FLAMES AWAKENS, are spinoffs dealing with characters whom MarissaTheWriter wanted to explore in more detail. In particular, TEEN FORTRESS 2 is a spinoff of the past sections of ITS MY LIFE!, and focuses on Scot, one of the members of the TEEN FORTRESS 2. He is forced by his brothers to run away from his home in Florida to Portal High School, where he becomes a student, a member of the TEEN FORTRESS 2 and Snipper's housemate. During his studies, the story of Marrissa, as well as Wheatly, is seen from an outside perspective. While Scot helps Marrissa defeat her enemies, he is also caught up in a plot in which his brothers seek revenge on him, and are eventually defeated. TEEN FORTRESS 2 is also the only story in the series to allow direct contribution from its fans, in the form of edited chapters by Logic Editor. HARRY POTTER AN THE KILL OF SNAPE is another spinoff set in the past, and follows Wheatly, who used to be known as Harry Potter, and his friends, such as Jenny Weasley and Gale Thunderpants, then known as Ron Weasley. Harry and Jenny are sent by the headmaster of Hogwarts, Gobo Fraggle, to kill Mr. Sanpe due to him killing Hogwarts's previous headmaster. As they are caught up in the plotlines explored in ITS MY LIFE! and TEEN FORTRESS 2, Gobo and his goons, Iggy and Huey, proceed to destroy Hogwarts, leading Jenny and Gale to seek revenge. The story also prominently features Robot and Roslalonde Lettuce and their time travel apprentice, Skepness Man Lettuce. ITS MY LIFE!: THE FLAMES AWAKENS is intended as a distant sequel of THE MARRISSA GAMES and follows Chell Junor, as she has grown up in the future and goes to Portal Middle School along with various children of other characters of the series, as well as Riley Andorsen, another Hunger Games victor. They are set to defeat Skepkitty, a falmer troll and one of the recurring villains of the stories written prior to THE FLAMES AWAKENS. Contents *''ITS MY LIFE!'' *''TEEN FORTRESS 2'' *''THE MARRISSA GAMES'' *''HARRY POTTER AN THE KILL OF SNAPE'' *''ITS MY LIFE!: THE FLAMES AWAKENS'' Category:Stories *